


Looks like

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Series: Wishing on a star [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...you might be one of us. (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks like

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заказ для группы http://vk.com/woas_multifandom
> 
> Чтобы сделать заказ, достаточно зайти на наш аск: https://ask.fm/wishingonastar_4
> 
>  
> 
> Что-то как-то меня унесло (люблю я ПэнСвон, что тут поделаешь), и вместо драббла получился полноценный фик.  
> Писалось под Heathens фоном, так что и название тоже оттуда.

Ей чудятся отблески зелёного в зеркале.  
  
_Когда Эмме было двенадцать она встретила мальчика._  
  
«Сирота» всегда было одной из самых определяющих её черт. «Блондинка», «Сильный характер», «Спаситель» - черты приходящие, «Сирота» - было всегда.  
  
Без этого слова, она уже не знает, кто она – ей кажется, что она теряет себя, и пусть она приобретает что-то новое, в сердце всегда неуютно ворочается грусть по утерянному старому.  
  
Она всегда ненавидела слово «Сирота», но теперь она понимает, что иногда она хочет это звание обратно.  
  
Ей чудится голос, повторяющий «Моя, моя, моя…» звенящим шёпотом в ушах.  
  
_Мальчик был сиротой, как и она, но, в отличие от неё, он только-только потерял своих родителей. Мальчик был ей хорошим и верным другом, пока они с мальчиком не встретили Питера._  
  
Когда они были совсем маленькими, в приюте им читали сказку про Питера Пэна.  
  
Эмма помнит, что, как и все другие дети, была заворожена этим персонажем – заботящимся о сиротах, которые, кроме него, никому не были нужны. Эмма помнит, что, как и все, хотела быть кому-то нужной, хотела найти своего Пэна, который бы не плевал на неё, как остальные люди на этой планете.  
  
Эмма помнит, что, когда воспитательница дошла до момента, где открывается, что Питер Пэн существует для того, чтобы умершим детям было не одиноко на пути в «жизнь после смерти», ей стало спокойно, и мысли о возможной будущей смерти уже не тревожили её так сильно, потому что она знала, что в загробном мире был бы Пэн.  
  
Ей чудятся жёсткие подушечки пальцев на её скулах и подбородке.  
  
_Питер вьётся вокруг друга Эммы – ей он тоже уделяет внимание, но совсем немного – и постепенно убеждает того принять то, что он теперь сирота и пойти с ним.  
  
\- Почему он? – спрашивает Эмма Питера, когда он с её (бывшим) другом собираются исчезнуть, раствориться в закатном небе. – Почему ты так старался убедить его пойти с тобой? Почему не меня?  
  
Питер обхватывает её лицо ладонями и склоняется так, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне – он на десяток сантиметров выше неё, хоть и не кажется сильно старше, чем она.  
  
\- Потому что ты уже моя, - шепчет он ей в губы и прижимается – жёстко, властно, чтобы отстраниться несколькими секундами позже и улететь вместе с другим мальчиком.  
  
Эмма не то чтобы дарит свой первый поцелуй Питеру Пэну, скорее тот его забирает, но она не очень против._  
  
Неверлэнд – всё, чего она ожидала, и всё, чего она не ждала. Зелёная листва, необычные растения, опьяняющий запахом свободы океанский воздух, а ещё страх, горечь, и медные нотки крови в проносящемся ветре. Этот красный ветер шумит у неё в ушах, повторяя «моя, моя», и Эмме хочется поверить и раствориться в этих отголосках, но у неё есть люди, которые её так уже называют, и ради её семьи – пусть и новой и непривычной для неё – она готова отказаться от любых ветреных обещаний.  
  
Теперь она знает: говорят, что Питер Пэн провожает людей в загробный мир, потому что именно он этих людей убивает.  
  
Ей чудится, что из густых теней капают разочарование и боль.  
  
_Когда Эмме тридцать, она встречает мальчика.  
  
Мальчик выглядит точно также, как и восемнадцать лет назад, и смотрит на неё взглядом полным ненависти.  
  
Эмме хочется прошептать «Феликс, это же я», но он её не помнит – это понятно сразу.  
  
Питер растягивает губы в фальшивой усмешке с горечью в уголках, и молчит, когда она спрашивает:  
  
\- Почему он?  
  
Слова отдаются эхом из прошлого, вкладывая в вопрос сотни значений – старых и новых.  
  
Почему ты забрал Феликса? Почему именно он твоя правая рука? Почему ты забрал Генри?  
  
Ей, наверное, чудится, но ветер доносит до неё «Он напоминал мне о тебе». _  
  
Эмма уже давно не та девочка, и пусть ей иногда всё ещё чудится фантомное ощущение чужих, властных губ, накрывающих её, это не значит, что она не будет бороться за тех, кого по-настоящему любит. Она не позволит злодею её сказки победить только потому что периодически вспоминает мальчика, укравшего её первый поцелуй.  
  
«Питер Пэн всегда побеждает», но и она проигрывать не привыкла.  
  
_Когда Эмме тридцать она толкает Питера Пэна к дереву и вжимается своими губами в его – поцелуй жёсткий и немного яростный, также как и тогда.  
  
Когда Эмме тридцать, она забирает свой первый поцелуй назад._  
  
Мэри Маргарет, конечно, замечает её меланхоличное настроение и складку между бровями, как и Дэвид, и, кажется, даже Крюк о чём-то подозревает, но Эмма не намерена делиться своим прошлым, особенно тем, о котором она сейчас так отчаянно пытается забыть.  
  
Они побеждают, немалой ценой, а невысказанные мысли так и остаются – невысказанными.  
  
Ей чудится, что из теней капают кровь и зелёная магия – также, как и из смертельной раны Пэна.  
  
_Когда Эмме тридцать, она смотрит, как мальчик, который был её первой (самой сильной) любовью, пытается уничтожить всё, что она любит._  
  
_Вопрос из прошлого («Почему?») зависает в воздухе, отдавая медными нотками крови с привкусом душевной горечи, и ветер звенит в её ушах, разнося эхом «моя, моя, моя..»._  
  
_У Питера на пальцах размазан пепел – остатки сердца её (бывшего) лучшего друга, а в глазах, на её немое удивление, читается ответ: «Он напоминал мне о тебе»._  
  
_Когда Эмме тридцать, она смотрит, как мальчик, который был её первой любовью, умирает в агонии, и её разрывают противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны она хотела этого, хотела, чтобы его больше не было и чтобы он больше не мог причинить никому боли, но с другой – первая любовь всегда самая сильная, из тех, что проносишь через всю свою жизнь вне зависимости от того, что эта жизнь тебе преподносит._  
  
_Когда Эмме тридцать, она думает, что переросла свою первую любовь уже давно, но сердце всё ещё щемит, когда Питер умирает перед её глазами._  
  
Ей чудятся отблески зелёного в зеркале.  
  
Но там никого нет.


End file.
